Strength with Friends
by upbeathat
Summary: [Mostly OC, the story is based around Blightfall (Technic mod pack) but a large amount of technology, extra characters, and buildings are based off of the Protoss in SC2] Mathias and his friends defeated Vesztegetés, the void demon of corruption 1000 years ago. The group has been restored \ to find their home planet falling to the taint (Major Character death, Digimon reference)
1. The prologue

1000 years ago, System Beneficence 587, Planet: Paglaum...

The planet was ravaged by the blight. Cities covered with the vile purple mass that would suck the life out of the land, corrupting stone so it could corrupt even safe havens that exist underground. Only three cities; Napfeny, Ciklonmag, and the grand floating fortress, Optimizmus survived. 7 Heroes, Evan (Wild), Olive (Solar), Adriel (Terra), Mathias (Astral), Anna (Flora), and Jerald (Gravite) sacrificed their physical forms to seal the void demon, thus ending the blight.

1000 years later...

Mathias gasped loudly as he woke up. His body just re-materialized after it was atomized and his soul/consciousness was in the PSI web. He woke up under the same _silver wood tree_ where he met Evan, that lead to him finding everyone else. Mathias realized he was going to see his friends again after such a long time. With his ecstasy he called out to all of them, so loudly that the PSI web vibrated with his emotion. Within seconds Evan and Olive signaled him, and then so did Adriel, then finally Anna and Jerald. Evan and Olive said for everyone to meet at the _Great Silver Wood Tree._ That tree was an immense source of power. The wood was able to null massive amounts of chaotic magic, and it contained a khaldrin node. There are few khaldrin nodes, and those were among the strongest of the aura nodes.

Adriel, Anna, and Jerald were all near Mathias, so they grouped up. Mathias was the only member of the group who had group teleportation and can teleport the farthest. The 4 of them teleported to the Grand Silver and were filled with joy. "Mathias I'm surprised that your doing so well, you know, since your essentian strength came from your friendships", Olive brought up. Mathias kind of blushed at the statement, for he was extremely depressed all alone, but because of his imagination, he was able to keep himself sane and happy. "Well anyway I'm glad to see you all again" Evan retorted with excitement. Adriel smiles, he does that often but nothing more, besides his neutral face, but then Adriel frowns. Mathias notices that and starts feeling worried. "Adriel is there anything wrong?"

"Mathias, guys, all of us. How are we back here." Jerald shot a confused look "What do you mean?" "Well think about it, we sacrificed our physical bodies, where the atoms became energy, creating a barrier to keep HIM trapped, so something must have caused the barrier to brake, otherwise, our atoms would still be energy, keeping that barrier in place." Reality slapped Mathias across the face. "Oh god no he, no, no!" Mathias teared up. "This is bad!" Mathias begins to panic; "Oh god what do we do, he cant come back, if the barrier didn't hold him, how do we stop him." Then Mathias paused. "Vesztegetés will do it again. It will kill everyone"


	2. Realization

Olive and Anna exchanged unsure glances. Adriel and Jared just stared each other down. Evan stared at Mathias with sympathy. Everyone lost some family, the last time that Vesztegetés rampaged the planet. But Mathias lost the most, and Evan was close behind. Within 3 days of the first "explosion of corruption" those people, they had been corrupted, Mathias watched as his friends, neighbors, and family got ripped apart by the tainted ones. They had fought back, Mathias included, but the amount was just to much. Mathias was about to get impaled, when his mother threw him back and she got sliced on the side... bad. Mathias saw in terror, within 10 seconds he felt so alone from all that death, he entered "falldown." [This is quite literately based off of Ofanimon falldown mode] His mind was closed off from feelings of love and mercy. He was over taken by wrath, and a lust for justice. Within 5 seconds, he began disintegrate all of the tainted, slowly as he watched them scream in pain. Mathias watched as the innocent people felt the pain of burning, for their minds were still in their, they felt all of this. But the corruption controlled the body. When Mathias realized what he had done, he died inside. He rose out of falldown but, was so depressed he just trudged off to the silverwood tree near his home. Within a day, a large majority of the land to the north had become physically corrupted, that's when Evan found him. Mathias was just sitting there. Blank. Evan tried to help Mathias fell better.

Eventually Mathias got up and felt better. They quickly became friends as they fled south twords Napfeny. Quickly they discovered the other "gifted" four. The became the Aura Six. An elite purification team with psionic powers. They scoured the planet and purified it, cleaning the nodes, using A LOT of ordo. spreading pure nodes. And finally confronting Vesztegetés. Over that time, Evan and Mathias were very close friends. Mathias came back to his ecstatic manic self. Evan was united with his friends. Everything had been doing well. Then came the sacrifice. That happened (I just don't want to have to go into detail I'm going this at 2:40 AM EST). Now everyone is back with fear. Adriel and Jerald looked up at everyone. "J and I just made a plan. We have to split up and stop the taint from spreading the best we can. Anna and Olive you two." Olivia perked up, "sure thing, lets burn those EVIL plants, and spread the ethereal blooms. Ok you two first head to Ciklonmag and warn them. J and I are going to Optmizmuz to warn them. Evan and Mathias, you guys head to Napfeny." Mathias glanced at Evan, it was their favorite of the 3 cities of silver. "Everyone split now!" Mathias did a special group teleport, teleporting them all to the 3 silver cities. They hope that the cities will believe that they are truly them.


End file.
